


Tickled

by misura



Category: The Founders Trilogy - Robert Jackson Bennett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: There's a couple of guards that need to get out of the way.





	Tickled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



The scrumming guards weren't leaving.

Granted, with Berenice seeming to intend to keep kissing her until neither of them had any breath left in their lungs, Sancia had come close to forgetting why they were even here, but the truth of the matter was that the guards were supposed to _leave_.

Instead, they seemed to intend to stick around and watch the show.

_Scrumming perverts,_ Sancia thought. _Just our luck._

Berenice threw her head back and moaned. It was an extremely convincing moan. That moan said that here were two people all but having sex. It suggested that Sancia was doing a lot more than simply stand there and think bad thoughts at the guards for not doing the decent thing.

It almost had _Sancia_ convinced, and she knew better than anyone that she was doing even remotely deserving of such a moan.

One of the guards chuckled and said something to his friend.

Sancia wondered if she could get to them fast enough to solve the problem their presence presented in another way. It wouldn't be an ideal solution, but it had to be better than -

Berenice slipped one of her hands into Sancia's pants, and Sancia abruptly lost her train of thoughts.


End file.
